A very merry unbirthday
by Lilly Harris
Summary: Jane Rizzoli has forgotten Maura's birthday, but could this accidental slip of the mind lead to a deeper relationship between the two women? Set post 3x6.
1. Chapter 1

Jane Rizzoli slumped forward at her desk in both frustration and anger. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten Maura's birthday. Again.

Well, she hadn't forgotten it _entirely, _in fact, it was the first thing on her mind when she had woken up that morning, but a horrific case of a murdered school girl put a stop to Jane's plans for a surprise celebration. Of course, Maura wouldn't mind, she never did, but it was only now that the detective realised why Maura had looked slightly disappointed when she had gone down to the autopsy room earlier, and hadn't said anything. Jane had, as usual, been too wrapped up in her work.

Now, the only question was wether or not it was too late to drive to Maura's home and beg forgiveness, or wether to fein innocence and pretend she thought it was the next day.

No. The latter option was out of the question, Jane thought to herself, that was for distant relatives and casual acquaintances, not Maura, Maura was...Jane stopped for a moment. She didn't really know what her relationship was with the honey blonde M.E anymore. Best friend, certainly...but could they be something more?... "Christ Rizzoli, get a hold of yourself!" Jane mumbled, running a hand through her dark curls. Maura wasn't into her...surely?

"You ok Jane?" Frost asked, leaning over her chair. " Jane started violently, shocked back into reality. "Jeez Frost! Little warning next time maybe?" She growled. Frost raised his palms defensively, "Calm down Jane! You ok? You've been...a little out of it all day."

Jane sighed and put her face in her hands. "Yeah, I'm fine, but seeing a slashed eight year old doesn't exactly put ya in a good mood."

Frost nodded, and said "True. The case must have gotten to Doctor Isles too, she wasn't looking too happy when she left the morgue."

Jane looked up at Frost and asked "When'd she leave?"

"About five minutes ago."

That decided it for Jane. She stood up, grabbed her jacket and said "I'd better check up on her...just 'cause, well, y'know..."

Frost nodded, and waved as Jane left the bull pen hurriedly. Only when Jane had gone, did he allow

himself to grin. Korsak came up form the elevator, looking for Frost, and when he saw him, said "What's up with you? You look pretty happy!" Frost grinned at the older detective and said "Korsak, you owe me ten bucks."

Jane barely had time to think about what she was going to say to Maura, when she found herself parked on the pavement outside the M.E's house. The lights were still on, and through the window Jane could see Maura, curled up in an armchair reading a thick book. How many times had Jane told her to draw the blinds? Anybody could see her alone and decide to rob the place! "Protective instincts..." Jane thought.

She rested her forehead against the top of the steering wheel and groaned. "What the hell am I gonna do?" she mumbled. She didn't even have a bottle of wine to give her, and now she was sauntering up to her house in the middle of the night, on her _birthday, _with no explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

_She rested her forehead against the top of the steering wheel and groaned. "What the hell am I gonna do?" she mumbled. She didn't even have a bottle of wine to give her, and now she was sauntering up to her house in the middle of the night, on her birthday, with no explanation._

Jane's stressed train of thought was interrupted abruptly by a light tapping on the window. She shot up with a start, and there, gazing at her worriedly through the glass, was Maura. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, and a large cashmere jumper hung off her small frame. To anybody else, she would have looked stylish and glamourous. But Jane knew her better than that. The detective understood that for Maura, this was her equivalent of a baggy t-shirt and sweats, her comfort clothes.

"Hey. I saw your car pull up..." Maura said quietly.

Jane stepped out of the car hurriedly, giving the honey-blonde a small smile, but offered her no words. Maura returned the favour, leading Jane into the house without questions or inquiry. Jane pulled off her coat, but instead of flinging it onto Maura's couch, and settling down, she stood outside the kitchen with it draped carefully on her arm, as she looked around nervously.

The M.E was busy getting out two wine glasses, and clearing the kitchen counter, but her brow was furrowed, her mind seemingly miles away.

"Maura..." Jane's voice cracked slightly, and she was surprised that her emotions were already affecting her so. She was wracked with guilt, but she continued "...Look...I'm really sorry about forgetting your birthday...I just, well I didn't totally forget it, but the murder case, and..." Jane let out a shaky laugh, Maura had her back turned to her, so she couldn't gauge her reaction, but she plodded on, staring at the floor. "...Well, work isn't an excuse, but I really did want to do something special, to show how...how much...well, you're my best friend Maur, and I really wish that I'd done more for you. Not just today, but all the times when you were upset, or just plain needed someone...like after Hope came by and" Jane's speech was interrupted by a crushing embrace from the smaller woman, who was now sobbing into her shoulder. Jane was shocked, and unsure why Maura was so upset, but led her carefully to the couch, and rubbed her back while dolling out tissues from a Kleenex box.

"I'm so sorry Jane." Maura started, blowing her nose. "I'm so happy you're here, really, it's just..." Maura pulled her head off of Jane's shoulder, dabbing away her tears with a tissue. "If you don't want to explain, that's fine Maur, I don't mind." Jane said, rubbing her hand up and down Maura's arm.

"No, I do...my mother...Constance, called this morning, and I thought she was going to wish me a happy birthday, but it turns out she needed the number of one of the M.E's in NYPD for research of some kind...she didn't mention it at all Jane. I didn't mind, not really, but when I left BPD for lunch this afternoon, I saw a young boy with his parents in a restaurant." She chuckled slightly to herself before continuing "He was being brought this chocolate cake covered with candles, and his parents were sitting there, watching him blow them out one by one. They looked so proud. I just...it made me think about a lot of things Jane...I mean, I missed that. _All_ of that, and I just began wondering if I was a burden to my adoptive parents...the circumstances of my adoption were shady enough to begin with, what if Paddy _forced _them to take me on? What if..?" Jane shook her head fiercely, and pulled the blonde into a strong hug, stroking her hair, mumbling into her ear "Don't you ever think of yourself as a burden Maur...do you hear me? NEVER. You are a wonderful woman, and any parent would be lucky as hell to have you as their daughter, and if they think anything otherwise, they're fools."

Maura shook her head softly, nuzzling her nose in the crook of Jane's neck, breathing in her scent. "Jane...I..."

Jane pulled back gently, and looked intently into Maura's eyes, a deep hazel with flecks of green and gold. She tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind Maura's ear carefully, and inched her way closer to her face. She cupped Maura's cheek, and summoned up all of her courage before inching her way slowly to the honey-blondes face. Jane whispered into her ear, the warmth of her breath causing the M.E to shiver almost imperceptibly. _Almost_. "I'm serious Maur. You are so amazing..." Jane gently kissed her forehead "So kind..." her cheek, "Stunningly beautiful..." the tip of her nose. "You're the best person I've ever known..."Now, Jane's lips were inches away from Maura's, the breath of the two women intermingling. Jane asked softly; "Maura...do you want this?...I...I'll stop if-" Maura shushed Jane by placing her index finger on her lips, and smiled warmly at the raven haired detective, strong and brilliant, her rock and saviour in every sense of the word. "I've been waiting for you my whole life Jane...please...don't make me hold on any longer..."

Jane placed one hand on the back of Maura's neck and wrapped her other arm around the smaller woman's waist, and pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. Maura reciprocated quickly, moaning softly as the kiss grew more and more passionate, Jane tugging gently at her lower lip. Maura put both of her hands on the back of Jane's head, wrapping her fingers into the dark, unruly curls, pulling her body closer to the detective's.

Jane reluctantly pulled back, breathless, and smiled broadly at Maura to reassure her. "Giving up so soon detective?" Maura asked playfully, twirling a strand of Jane's hair around her finger. Jane chuckled, " No...we haven't even _begun, _doctor Isles...but I know how we're going to celebrate your big day!"

Maura smiled as Jane tugged off her scarf, and placed it over the M.E's eyes. "Jane...wha" "Nope! No guessing doctor, you'll just have to wait and see!"

Maura could hear Jane gathering up things in her kitchen, and placing them in some form of container, but when she finally removed the blindfold, there was nothing in sight. Jane smiled. "Now, Maura, you go and wrap up nice and warm, then we are gonna head off for...an expedition...of sorts."

Maura grabbed a coat, scarf and hat, and watched from her bedroom as Jane loaded a picnic basket and cooler into her car. The streetlights made everything on the road seem to glow in a hazy gold, and Maura wondered if this, in fact, might turn out to be the best birthday yet, because it had certainly begun like it.

**Picnic shenanigans to follow! Thank you for everyone for faving, following etc. Seriously though. Muchisimas Gracias! Virtual hugs and kisses, and updates soon to follow. :-) **


	3. Chapter 3

Maura practically ran out to Jane's car, pulling on her hat as she slammed the door behind her. Jane grinned at her, "Somebody looks exited!"

Maura nodded enthusiastically, smiling broadly up at the taller woman. "I am! I've never had a birthday party before..." Jane looked down at her shoes, a blush spreading up her neck and up to her ears. She still couldn't believe that she had kissed her best friend just moments before, and now, seeing her like a kid at christmas, Jane was a little overwhelmed. "Well, it's not party exactly...but...ah, just get in would ya? You'll see when we get there."

Maura stared out the window, watching streetlights flash by, becoming a haze of yellow light. They had been traveling for a good twenty minutes, and she pressed her forehead against the glass, trying to see if she could spot any landmarks that would give her a clue as to where they were going. Jane remained cryptic, although she was wearing her trademark smirk, glancing over at Maura every few minutes, as if was checking to make sure that this was all real. She noticed that Maura's eyes were drooping a little, and that she had been unusually quiet for the last quarter of an hour.

"Hey Maur-" She murmured "Hmm?" "If you're tired, we still have about half and hour to go...you could take a nap if you like."

Maura yawned, and grinned sheepishly, taking off her scarf and folding it into a makeshift pillow, placing it on the side of the car door. "You're sure you don't mind?" Jane smiled "Yep. I'll wake you when we get there. It'll make it more of a surprise."

"Maur...Maura, we're here." She woke up to see the detective beaming at her, holding the car door open for her. Maura looked around her to see a wood, with tall pine tree's surround them. The car was parked on the edge of a small clearing. The whole place was brilliantly lit by moonlight, and straight ahead of them was a large lake, the water motionless, and on the surface were two swans sleeping on the water, their necks tucked into their wings. Maura stepped out slowly, the cold air biting her skin. She wrapped her scarf around her neck, and watched as wisps of her warm breath floated up into the air.

From the corner of her eye, she could see a faint golden glow, she turned, and saw that Jane had laid out a thick rug, on top of which was a vast picnic spread, illuminated with several candles.

"Jane..." She said breathlessly, "Oh my God...I...I don't know what to say..."

Jane walked behind her and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, her chin resting on her shoulder. "So, you like it?"

"It's the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me...I can't believe it..." Maura craned her neck to gaze at Jane, and smiled up at her playfully. "I had no idea you were such a romantic Jane, I'm very impressed!"

Jane placed her arms on the blonde's shoulders, and spun her around to face her. She pressed her forehead against Maura's, and said in a serious, hushed tone; "Only for you, Maura Isles."

She took the smaller woman's hand, and led her tenderly over to the blanket. Making sure that they avoided the flames of the candles, the two women sat down, and lay back, staring up into the sky. "I've never seen such bright stars...just shows you how light-polluted Boston has become." Maura said, her hands resting on her stomach. She twiddled her thumbs nervously, and pondered the sudden step their relationship had taken in the last few hours. She loved Jane more than anyone she had ever met, including Ian. But she couldn't help but have last minute doubts...had Jane only done this out of pity? Was this even real? Maura gulped. If she woke up, and this turned out to be nothing more than a dream, a fantasy, she wasn't sure she would survive the reality.

Jane seemed to sense her insecurity, and reached out her gloved hand, interlocking their fingers and squeezing them reassuringly.

"I used to come here whenever life got too hectic at home, or after a really rough case at work. I found by accident one time when I ran away from my parents, they had dragged me, Frankie and Tommy on a sunday walk..." Jane smiled to herself at the memory, and Maura laughed, imagining a small, wild haired Jane wandering around, finding this place, and standing still in amazement. "I've never brought anybody else here..." She said, her voice thick with emotion. "Even when I was dating Casey...imagining him here was just, I dunno...wrong." She craned her head to look at Maura, then looked down at their joined hands. "But with you...it's perfect."

Jane heard Maura sniffle, and peered up at her with concern, to see the blonde struggling to hold back tears. "Oh Jeez, Maur, are you ok?"

She could do nothing but nod in response, as she took Jane's hand in both of hers, bringing it above her chest, above her heart. She removed the detective's glove slowly, while Jane gazed at her with a puzzled expression.

"Only for you, Jane Rizzoli." Maura whispered, mirroring Jane's words from earlier. "It only beats this quickly for you."

Jane leant in, bringing their lips together with reverent tenderness, trying to convey all of her love for Maura in that kiss, tears cascading steadily down her cheeks. Maura moaned softly, placing on hand on Jane's waist and wrapping her other arm around her neck. The dark haired woman propped herself upon on one elbow, cupping Maura's cheek. The two women broke apart reluctantly, gasping for air.

Much to Maura's embarrassment and chagrin, her stomach began to growl. Jane laughed, and sat up, running a hand through her long dark curls. "Right then, I think it's time for some food!"

She pulled over the picnic basket, and rummaged through it, triumphantly pulling out a packet of marshmallows and two forks. "But..." Maura looked at her, befuddled "I never keep marshmallow's at home...where'd you get those?"

"Well, instant coffee isn't the only thing I snuck into the cupboards when you weren't looking." the raven-haired woman replied, smirking.

Jane pulled out a lighter from her coat pocket, and placed it on the rug beside her while she stuck the fluffy white marshmallows onto metal forks.

She handed one of these to Maura, saying"Here ya go, m'lady," in a strained British accent.

The M.E giggled, and tipped an imaginary hat in response. Jane held the lighter under the fork, and watched as the marshmallow melted, then formed a thin crust.

She did the same for herself, and they munched away together, laughing as they each got sticky fluff caught on the sides of their mouths.

Slowly, they made their way through the rest of the basket, which, typically alla Rizzoli, was packed with the unhealthiest things that could be found in Maura's kitchen.

As they ate the last of the strawberries, Maura sighed in content. "I hope Bass won't hate me for stealing his dinner..." Jane said, grinning, licking strawberry juice from her fingers. "Jane!" Maura exclaimed. "Wha...I was joking Maur...what'd I do?"

"That isn't very hygienic Jane...you should wash your hands." Maura was also joking, but when Jane pulled her up and started walking over to the lake, the blonde smiled to herself. As trivial as her request had been, there clearly wasn't anything that the detective wouldn't do for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane crouched down by the shore, scooping up water in her cupped hands, scrubbing off the last remnants of the strawberry juice.

The swans resting on the lake were awoken by the commotion, raising their head wearily to observe the intruders. They slowly swam away from the two women, seeking a more peaceful resting place.

Jane flicked her wet fingers at Maura, who squealed in mock horror, advancing on Jane as menacingly as she could. The detective grinned, and began to stand up to defend herself, but lost her balance, and fell backwards into the lake. This time, Maura's fright was not a pretence, and she leapt in after her without a second's hesitation.

The water was deeper than she had expected, and _freezing._ She scrambled desperately for Jane, grabbing under her arms and hauling her up. Jane gasped for breath and struggled to get back on her feet. The blonde was rubbing her arms over the other woman's furiously, trying to keep her warm.

They half walked, half ran, back to the car, where Maura grabbed Jane's keys with shaking hands, revving the engine and placing the heater on it's highest setting. She ran over to the picnic set up, and pushing all the bits and pieces of the rug, she dragged it back to the car, wrapping it round Jane, who was shivering violently, her teeth chattering.

Jane refused to allow Maura,,who was still soaking, to heat up by the car heater alone; so she grabbed her arm, pulling her next to her, and wrapping half the blanket over her shoulders. They sat there, Maura's head on Jane's shoulder, in the back of the car, waiting to stop shaking.

After about ten minutes of silence, the detective pulled away, reaching from the backseat to the front of the car, twiddling with the dials and buttons. Maura was puzzled, until she heard the crackle of the radio, and waited as Jane put it in tune. Soft music began to play, and Jane returned to the back seat, enveloping Maura in a secure embrace, kissing the crown of her head.

The blonde looked up at Jane, her eyes soft, and she leaned into her embrace, head on her collarbone, gently kissing the skin she found there. Sensing that it was still cold, she pulled her scarf off, luckily only the tips of it had come into contact with the water, and wrapped it carefully around Jane's neck.

"I love you..." Jane said quietly, nuzzling her nose into Maura's damp hair. The blonde smiled, and took the taller woman's hand, the other on her hip, Awkwardly, they began to sway gently to the music, still sitting. The lyrics hushed through the car, and struck a profound chord with both of them.

"_I don't have much money...but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where...we both could live..."_ The motion was soothing, and before long, they were both laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation they were in. _"...and you can tell everybody, this is your song...it may be quite simple, but, now that it's done...I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I've put down in words...how wonderful life is, now that you're in the world..."_

Maura nudged her nose against Jane's, and kissed her, slowly at first, but it became more and more passionate, both of their tongues fighting for dominance. Maura pulled at Jane's lower lip, as the detective put her hands on the back of her neck, and in her hair.

Maura leant back, now laying on the backseat of the car, Jane with her legs on either side of her thighs, peppering her neck, collar, and face with kisses.

It was only an hour later, when the two had awoken from the most peaceful sleep either of them had in years, their legs entwined, Jane's arm laying lazily on Maura's stomach; the other tracing circles on her arm, that they spoke again.

"So...you didn't have this planned all along?" Maura asked, tilting her head.

"Nope." Jane replied, with a small smile. The way the M.E' s hair had fanned out on the car-seat made her look like an angel, she thought. "so...did this beat the birthdays your parents gave you?"

"There isn't a comparison. Jane, you've given me more than I could'v ever have hoped for."

"Happy Birthday, Maur..." Jane leant down for another kiss, but Maura stopped her, placing her hand on the detective's chest.

"Unbirthday. My "birthday" was actually technically over twenty minutes before you came by..." Maura said, with a mischievous grin. Jane continued to lean down, whispering, "Well, a very merry _unbirthday_ then..." before locking her lips with Maura's once more.

The End.

**Well, that's it for this particular story, thank you guys SO much for the reviews, follows and everything, and I promise I WILL get round to thanking you all individually one of these days! You have been a wonderful internet audience...kisses all round! Mwa, mwa!**

**xox **

**As usual, I own nothing, Rizzoli and Isles, or the song "Your Song" By Elton John, or the Ellie Goulding version used in this fic. **


End file.
